In recent years, scuba diving has become of very popular recreational activity. In order to make the sport enjoyable to wide a variety of people, scuba equipment designers have generally directed their attention toward to developing equipment which can be comfortably worn in the water. However, such equipment can be difficult to transport and/or store because it is often bulky and awkward to carry. This particularly true with respect to the air tanks used by scuba divers. Such tanks can weigh up to 45 pounds.
A number of companies presently sell sacks or duffle type bags for carrying scuba equipment. Such bags, however, are awkward to use in transporting tanks because the tanks tend shift within the bag. As a result, there is real need in the art for a harness assembly which can be easily fastened to a scuba tank and can be used to carry the tank from point to point outside of the water.